Super Idol Project!
by ilalang18
Summary: "Lu yakin mau jadi seorang idol?"/"Berhentilah melihatnya dan berpalinglah padaku"/"Kau tidak pantas ada di industri ini"/Awalnya Dio hanya ingin bertemu dengan pangeran yang telah menyelamatkannya sampai dia memutuskan untuk mengubah hidupnya SELAMANYA/"GUE DO KYUNGSOO 17 TAHUN DAN AKAN MENJADI SEORANG IDOLA"/"Bagaimana kalau nama EXO?"/Kyungsooxeveryone with cracks&official pair


"KYAAAA SEHUN GANTENGG"

"OPPA MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU"

"KAI OPPA AKU MENGANDUNG ANAKMU"

"SEHUN-AH NOONA UDAH GA KUADH"

Suara teriakan para fangirls yang menggila di senayan gelora bung karno masih menggema di seluruh area panggung, padahal konser malam ini sudah selesai, tapi sepertinya para penonton enggan untuk pergi sebelum membawa pulang salah satu dari bias favoritnya sebagai oleh-oleh menantu untuk ibu mereka.

Atau setidaknya bawa pulang 'gen' dari duo artis inilah biar bisa memperbaiki keturunan.

"Man, gadis-gadis itu benar-benar bersemangat" ucap namja tampan yang mempunyai kulit tan eksotis dengan kadar keseksian melebihi batas abnormal.

Partner satu timnya cuma ketawa melihat temannya yang udah nyosor meluk bantal di sofa ruang ganti "Lu sih enak cuma ada di tengah panggung pas nyanyi, nah gue jalan-jalan ke pinggir sambil salamin penonton malah baju gue ditarik-tarik sampe robek" Sehun menampakan bagian baju lengannya yang sudah compang-camping mengenaskan.

"Hahaha bagus Hun, sekarang lu bisa mempopulerkan gaya tarzan tanpa disangka orang gila" Namja tan yang dipanggil Kai oleh fansnya mulai ketawa ga nyelow ngeliat penampilan Sehun yang kayak pemain George of the jungle yang abis nabrak pohon di hutan, "Iya lo yang jadi monyetnya" dengus Sehun sewot.

"Eh monggu kemana?" Tanya Kai setelah acara 'mari-mempermalukan-sehun'

"Lah bukannya lu titipin ke penitipan hewan dari kemarin?"

"Engga Hun, gue baru mau nitipin dia besok pagi. Orang tadi gue bawa ke ruang ganti"

Mereka berdua langsung pucat pasif

"MONGGU ILANG!"

.

.

.

 **Super Idol Project!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **First lesson: First impression is remakable**

 **Pairing: kyungsooxeveryone with others** **craks and official pairing** **that might come up**

 **Rated: T….tenang saja~**

 **Genre: Romance, humor, brother** **complex, friendship,**

 **Warning!** **EYD ga baku, typos,** **OOC,** **bahasa gawl, emot bertebaran, humor garing and more importanly its a boyxboy fic, if u dont like feel free to click the back button juseyo:)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hosh Hosh Hosh permisi!"  
Terlihat seorang namja mungil nan imut berambut coklat dan memakai seragam SMA dengan nametag Do Kyungsoo sedang berlari-lari kencang di pinggir jalan. Dia tidak memperhatikan tatapan heran serta decak kagum dari orang-orang yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak.

Hmm siapa yang tidak terpesona terhadap namja yang satu ini? Kulitnya yang putih mulus, parasnya yang tergolong terlalu manis untuk ukuran pria, tubuhnya yang kecil ramping dan jangan lupakan bibir kissable itu.

Yeoja iri padanya sedangkan para namja mulai gila karena mempertanyakan orientasinya yang makin belok setiap liat namja ini~

"Telat lagi telat lagi telat lagi!" Kata Dio saat hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, muncrat-muncrat -_- Dio merutuki tindakannya sendiri saat setuju sama ajakan Chanyeol untuk main game online sampe tengah malam.

Seorang pria berkacamata hitam dengan pakaian nyentrik ala-ala kpop yang melihat 'kecantikan' Dio di jalan langsung menghampirinya dengan cepat lalu berdiri di depannya dengan gaya ultramen. "Hmm yes yes this is it! I like it! I like it! Er le le le~!" pria itu membentuk kedua tangannya menjadi sebuah bingkai dan mengamati Dio dari atas sampai bawah sambil terus mengelilinginya.

' _So much for my bad luck'_ jerit Dio dalam hati. Udah mah kalah di game kemarin, sekarang telat ke sekolah dan harus ketemu orang aneh lagi di jalan.

Atuhlah juseyo.

"Hey preti, kenalin gue Jeksen dari jiwaipi Entertaiment." Dia mengambil tangan Dio dengan paksa buat di ajak gandengan, sksd banget dah nih otang. "I was wondering, do you want to become idol? caz u r kinda kyut" dengan kemampuan bahasa inggris seupil Jackson so' so'an modus kenalan ma Dio yang sekarang lagi natep dia datar.

"Sorry ga tertarik"

Plak!

Dengan kurun waktu dua detik permisa! Dua detik! Dio tanpa pikir panjang langsung nolak mentah-mentah Jackson yang notabenya mirip sama personil f(x)itu! Lalu tanpa perasaan bersalah meninggalkannya dengan secepat kilat.

Jackson langsung mematung di tempat, ini pertama kalinya dia di tolak secara langsung begitu. "No. No. Jeksen tidak bisa menerima penolakan seperti itu! nooo dont goo pretiiiiii..." Jackson terduduk di pinggir jalan dengan melankonis lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk meraih Dio. Orang-orang yang lewat cuma natap Jackson dengan Jijay.

Untung aja Jackson masih pake kacamata item jadi ga pada kenal. Coba kalo engga, mau dibawa kemana harga diri GOT7?

.

.

.

"Huh, jadi idola yah? Apa dia sedang mabuk..." Dio bergumam sambil terus berlari. Sejujurnya banyak orang yang megatakan bahwa dirinya cocok untuk menjadi seorang artis karena fiturnya yang kece tapi Dio selalu cuek bebek aje. Doi ngerasa kalo dirinya ga cocok aje gitu berada di tengah mahluk-mahluk yang bersinar sambil ada orang lain meneriakan namanya. Dio pernah denger juga kalo dunia artis itu lebih keras dari pada pukulan penghapus yang pernah Heechul lemparin ke dia. Kan serem yah. Belum pada tau aja lemparan guru galak itu kayak apa. Lagian, Dio cuma siswa SMA korea biasa. Dia ngerasa kalo dirinya ga punya bakat buat jadi idola.

Nyanyi? Cuma hobby.

Nari? Yang bener ajee.

Akting? Belum pernah dia coba.

"Yang ada gue ngebakar studio mereka..." kata Dio secara sarkatis. Yep hal yang Dio yakini bisa dia lakuin dengan baik cuma masak. Masa dia harus jadi Farah quiin dulu sih? Lah Dio kan ga semok sama ga item.

"Guk guk guk"

Eh kucing lewat

Kaki Dio berhenti seketika saat dia mendengar suara gonggongan kecil dari samping kanannya, sepertinya dia mendengar suara anjing kecil yang sedang meminta tolong.

DUSH

Ada asap yang muncul di sekitar Dio

' _Dio denger kalo lu telat lagi hari ini, lu bakal dihukum membersihkan lapangan untuk yang ke 9 kalinya bulan ini!'_ tiba-tiba roh bertanduk berwarna serba merah berbisik disamping Dio

' _Tapi Dio gimana kalo anak anjing itu kesakitan minta pertolongan mu? Apa kau mau meninggalkannya di kerumunan orang ini?'_ Malaikat berpakaian serba putih dengan halo di kepalanya berujar lembut disamping kanan Dio

' _Ppfftt who cares bout puppies?! Mereka cuma bisa ngerepotin doing, lu nolong dia juga ga bakal di bales apa-apa keleus'_ Si Iblis membisik pelan ke Dio lagi, meyakinkan untuk meninggalkan anak anjing itu

' _Kebaikan tidak akan pernah menyakiti siapapun Dio, pikirkanlah perasaan anak anjing itu disaat kau menolongnya…and think about it, who doesn't like puppies?'_ Sang malaikat putih berujar dengan bijaknya.

' _Ah banyak bacot lu! Urusin dulu tuh baju lo yang kek pegawai rs!'_ cerca si iblis karena kesal dengan omongan malaikat

' _Heh mending gue yah baju kayak dokter-dokter serba putih! Emangnya lo sayap aja masih kredit!'_ balas malaikat lagi mulai kehilangan imegnya sebagai 'Angel yang baik'

' _Dasar albino!'_

' _Dasar cewe pms!'_

Hmph

"Hush hush! Kalo mau berantem jangan di samping gue juga!" Ucap Dio menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke samping kayak penguin (?).

Untung aja si Dio manis kalo engga udah disangka gila gara-gara ngomong sendiri.

Dio melirik ke arah jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukan waktu 07.10 am, 5 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Rasanya Dio ingin menangis saja sekarang, mau minjem sayap si albino buat terbang juga percuma, ga bakal keburu-_-

Lalu dia mengedarkan kepalanya ke arah suara anak anjing itu lagi.

Kagok ah pergi sekarang juga bakal sama aja di hukum, ga ada bedanya.

Dio akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari sumber dari suara tersebut, mengabaikan teriakan dari si iblis dan tawa kemenangan yang keluar dari sang malaikat.

Dio menyusuri taman kota sambil melihat kanan-kiri ke balik semak-semak lalu menuju air mancur, suara tersebut makin nyaring di pendengarannya. Kakinya berhenti di depan pohon oak besar di tengah taman itu, seketika matanya membulat O_O melihat ada anak anjing yang tersangkut di ranting paling atas pohon itu.

"guk..hiks …guk" si anak anjing yang gemetaran di atas pohon mulai menangis lagi karena takut akan ketinggian.

Yah bayangin aja puppys lagi nangis

Melihat puppy yang sedang ketakutan, tanpa pikir panjang Dio langsung menjatuhkan tasnya ke tanah dan mulai memanjat pohon oak itu dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. "Jangan khawatir puppy! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu~" ujar Dio heroik sambil terus berusaha meraih ranting pohon itu satu-persatu, padahal dia belum pernah memanjat pohon sebelumnya. Kenapa ga minta pinjemin tangga aja sama orang sekitar?

Pemberani sama bodoh emang beda tipis.

Terbukti dari tindakan Dio saat ini yang udah ada di puncak pohon itu, berusaha menggapai si anak anjing yang berada di ujung ranting pohon sedangkan tangan kirinya berpegangan kecil pada ranting dibelakangnya.

"Ya...yah...dikit...sedikit lagi...jangan takut….YES DAPAT!"

Karena kesenengan telah mendapat si anak anjing, Dio langsung memeluknya dengan erat ke dadanya. Dia refleks melepas pegangannya pada ranting pohon di belakangnya. "Lah….tunggu gue-" Dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya berlahan mulai jatuh ke bawah tanah dengan slow motion…

"GYAAAA"

BRUG

Dio menutup matanya dengan erat, mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang akan datang ke bokongnya sebentar lagi dengan berteriak kencang. Tapi untungnya, rasa sakit itu ga datang-datang.

' _Ko ga sakit yah?'_ heran Dio dalam hati, padahal dia udah menyiapkan alasan untuk tidak masuk kalo sampe dia lecet.

"Lo ga apa-apa?"

Mata Dio terbuka dengan berlahan, matanya yang bening langsung dihadiahi sesosok pria berkulit putih berparas sangat sangat sangat tampan berada di hadapannya.

Beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

MAMAMIA LEZATOS

Ganteng banget-banget-banget.

Triple ganteng.

Ternyata si pria itu langsung menangkap Dio ala-you know-(pose kesukaan fangirl) 'pengantin baru style' saat pertama kali melihatnya yang hampir jatuh ke tanah

DIo bisa merasakan deru nafas si pria yang sangat sangat sangat tampan itu tepat dibibirnya.

ohmygosh

Kalo di lihat dari dekat ada tanda lope-lope di mata namja kesayangan kita ini, menyerupai bibirnya yang sedang menganga lebar.

Tidak ada satupun yang berinisiatif mengeluarkan suara duluan, sepertinya mereka berdua sama-sama _love-struck_ dengan kecantikan pria di hadapannya fufufu~

"Guk guk" Suara anjing yang masih ada di pelukan Dio memecah atmosfer lope lope diantara mereka bertiga dengan manisnya. _'Sial'_ kata mereka berdua dalam hati. Dio langsung berusaha berdiri dari gendongan namja yang sangat sangat sangat tampan ini sambil memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Anu….ehm…Thanks.." Ujar Dio berusaha menatap namja di depannya tanpa sadar akan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Pria itu hanya berdehem ria sambil meletakan tangan di mulutnya, menahan rasa malu. "Harusnya gue yang bilang makasih." Lirik pria itu ke puppy yang masih betah ada di genggaman DIo. "Makasih udah nyelamatin Monggu, gue udah nyari dia semalaman….gue takut dia kenapa-napa. Syukurlah kalo dia selamat" Senyum namja itu dengan lembut, membuatnya 1000 kali lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

 _Hey I just met u but this is crazy, but here's my number~ So lets get married!_

Latar backround music langsung berjalan di kepala Dio dengan sedikit sentuhan di akhir kalimatnya.

Dio langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Eh bukan apa-apa ko, gue kebetulan tadi lewat hehe" tawa Dio sambil menyerahkan Monggu ke depan pria dihadapannya. _'Musik sialan hilang dong arghh…'_

Si namja cuma tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Dio. "Tetep aja, gue merasa berhutang budi. Soalnya anjing ini binatang kesayangan temen gue banget" pria itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantongnya lalu memberinya ke Dio. "Sebagai balasan, hari ini datang yah jam 3 ke tempat ini. Gue kerja disana. Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk Monggu"

Cowo seganteng ini kerja di tempat gituan?

Canda lo

"Tapi gue-"

Perkataan Dio langsung dipotong oleh pria itu. "No buts, okay? gue harap lu datang kesana. Ohiya satu lagi, panggil aja gue Hun" Sehun berlutut dengan kaki kanannya yang di angkat sebagai penumpu di hadapan Dio lalu memegang tangan kanannya lembut "Senang bertemu denganmu…." Sehun berhenti sejenak, menatap namja manis itu dengan lekat lalu melirik name tag di bajunya."….Do Kyungsoo"

Cup~

SPAGETI LAVONTE ALDENTE

Sedetik kemudian Sehun mengarahkan bibirnya ke tangan kanan Dio, mengecupnya dengan pelan.

Dan lama.

Dan hangat.

Dan Dio yakin mukanya ga kobe saat ini.

Jantung beserta nafasnya yang mulai tercekat akan tindakan mendadak Sehun.

Mata Dio mulai berkunang-kunang.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dari tangan Dio kemudian mulai berdiri lagi. "Sampai bertemu sore nanti, Dio~ Ayo Monggu kita pergi…" kata Sehun tersenyum sangat sangat sangat manis ke Dio lalu melambaikan tangannya beranjak untuk pergi.

' _Ddrrt Drrrt'_

Suara getaran Hp di saku Dio membuat tangannya refleks langsung meraih ponsel tersebut lalu menekan salah satu tombol untuk menjawabnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh menuju jalanan.

"DIO LO DIMANA PELAJARAN PERTAMA UDAH MULAI" teriak seseorang di telpon, Dio yang biasanya balik berteriak dengan gaya preman pensiun ga menggubris kata-kata temannya itu karena masih terfokus pada jalanan yang sudah kosong.

Mendapat keheningan dari orang disebrangnya Chanyeol mulai gusar "Soo! soo lu dimana? Lo ga di culik om-om mesum lagi kan?!" teriaknya lagi

"Chanyeol…gue…. ketemu pangeran…."

~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~

"Oi ada Kyungsoo di lapangan!"

"Hari ini dia terlihat makin manis~"

"Aww kapan aku bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo hyung…"

Itulah komentar-komentar yang keluar dari lantai dua dan tiga gedung Seoul High school, sekarang para dongsaeng dan sunbae alias fans Dio yang 80% adalah seorang laki-laki sedang memperhatikan Dio dari atas dengan tatapan lapar dan kagum (*uhuknafsu) saat melihat namja manis itu sedang menyapu halaman sekolah sebagai hukuman dari keterlambatannya tadi.

"Wah wah uri princess terlambat lagi nee? Kasian…" Kata seorang pria dari lantai tiga, matanya masih setia mengikuti gerak-gerik Dio.

"Gue sih ga keberatan kalo dia telat terus, kapan lagi bisa melihatnya mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut secara gratis dan bebas?" balas namja yang disebelahnya dengan smirk mesum.

Tap tap tap

Langkah seorang namja menghampiri mereka berdua yang masih merhatiin Dio dari atas, namja itu lalu nyempil kayak upil diantara mereka kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di kedua bahu temannya.

"Hey hey tidak baik jelalatan sama 'property' milik orang lain.." ucap namja yang sekarang ada di tengah dengan sarkatis.

Ken melirik ke samping malas "Lo ketinggalan tau, bentar lagi juga dia beres nyapuin lapangan" liriknya ke jendela.

"Hmm tenang aja, bentar lagi juga dia jadi milik gue jadi gue bisa leluasa melihat dia tiap saat" Matanya melirik tajam ke Dio yang sedang menyeka keringatnya.

"Pffft yah kalo lu bisa nanganin dua 'bodyguard' yang selalu ngawasin dia" balas Hongbin sambil memutar bola matanya.

Dengan percaya dirinya namja itu mundur selangkah dari jendela dan duduk di atas meja tepat dibelakangnya, Ken dan Hongbin melihat takut-takut ke Luhan.

"Jangan remehkan seorang Xi Luhan. Kalian lupa? Gue bisa mendapatkan apapun yang gue mau dalam sekejap…" Luhan menampakan senyum evilnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

Termasuk seorang Do Kyungsoo

"Lagipula, apa susahnya menyingkirkan 'anjing penjaga' ?"

.

.

.

Teng neng nong neng teng nong neng

Bell istirahat pun berbunyi (anggap aja gitu-_-)

"HA AKHIRNYA BELL JUGAA" Teriakan kemenangan Dio lontarkan di tengah lapangan sambil joget-joget ala agustusan. Dio menatap guru yang dari tadi menemaninya selama hukuman berlangsung. "Aku sudah selesai sangsaenim! Berapa skorku kali ini?" Tanya Dio bersemangat,sekarang dia mulai loncat-loncat ala kelinci yang minta makan.

"24 menit dan 30 detik, Do Kyungsoo. Yang artinya kau lebih cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu 30 detik…" suara helaan nafas terlontarkan oleh guru di depannya. "Dan ini merupakan hukumanmu yang ke 9... untuk bulan ini"

"Aku tau itu saeng, tapi apakah kau tidak mau memujiku atas rekor baruku itu?" Heechul yang mendengar perkataan Dio yang malah terdengar bangga memukul kepala muridnya itu dengan ujung sapu. "Aww oppo saeng…" lirih Dio kesakitan. "Sekali lagi kau terlambat akan aku hukum untuk membersihkan wc namja!" ancam Heechul gemez sama kelakuan Dio yang minta dilempar pake ciuman, eh?

"Ish itukan aku udah pernah.."

"Oh jadi kau ingin nambah hukumannya lagi?"

Badan Dio langsung membentuk pose ancang-ancang kabur "hehehehe ga makasih saem mending aku bersihin satu sekolah aja~" Dio lalu berlari ngacir ke tangga sekolah menuju lantai 3 "Jangan galak-galak dong Heechul saem ntar Hangeng hyung kabur lho hihi…" tanpa lupa untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahannya.

"Woy awas lu yah Do Kyungsoo!" Teriak Heechul dengan muka memerah

Dio terus berlari dengan cepat ke lantai tiga untuk menemui temannya yang sudah menunggunya di kelas.

Brak!

"DIOO~"

Saat membuka pintu kelas hal pertama yang Dio rasakan adalah sesak di hidungnya kerena langsung di peluk oleh beruang raksasa. "Chmsnjhsh..." gumam Dio di balik baju Chanyeol, dia udah kelelep sama baju seragam Chanyeol.

Dugh!

Kaki Suho bertemu dengan pantat Chanyeol di iringi suara yang merdu.

"Lo mau Dio mati di tempat ha.." Ucap Suho sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan elegan seolah tendangan yang dia berikan ke Chanyeol itu adalah seni

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan Dio lalu mengusap-usap pantatnya pelan. "Hyung! lo mau bikin pantat gue tepos apa!" Protes Chanyeol dengan muka memelas minta ditendang.

"Kayak pantat lo montok aje" Suho memutar bola matanya malas. "Soo ko lu telat mulu sih, rumah lu cuma satu stasiun juga dari sekolah" tanya Suho rada nyindir gitu

Tapi Dio yang biasanya langsung tersungging dengan ucapan pedas Suho sepertinya hari ini tidak menangkap sinyal sarcams darinya, Dio malah langsung menarik kursi ke meja mereka lalu mengeluarkan 3 kotak besar bekal dari tasnya. "Hehehe iyaya kenapa telat lagi hehe" Dio nyengir kuda dengan aura bunga-bunga di sekitarnya, lumba-lumba di atasannya, dan cupid berpanah di sampingnya.

 _Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran~_

BRUSHHH

Chanyeol dan Suho celingak-celinguk ke samping.

"Lah kita dimana?!" kata Chanyeol panik sadar kalo mereka tidak lagi berada di kelas.

"Ko ada lumba-lumba terbang di kelas?!" tunjuk Suho ke langit yang sudah berbubah warna-warni sekarang.

Yes. Mereka sekarang ada di dunia imajinasi Do Kyungsoo.

Yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah bukit berwarna hijau dengan podium besar di depan, foto Sehun yang menempel di pohon oak, anjing sejenis monggu yang loncat-loncat mengelilingi mereka dan Heechul yang lagi nyapuin sisa bunga-bunga yang jatoh.

"CIEE YANG TERUS-TERUSAN KEPIKIRAN!"

Teriak Dio tiba-tiba naik ke podium sambil teriak pake mik yang sebenarnya adalah meja dan sapu. Ada banyak penguin dan lumba-lumba disampingnya

"Cepet bangunin dia Yeol atau kita bakal kejebak disini selamanya!"

"KYUNGSOOO BANGUNNN!" Chanyeol ikut naik ke meja lalu menggerakan bahu Dio dengan brutal. Mencoba menyadarkan-menyelamatkan-nasib mereka.

BZZZH

Ada asap yang muncul mengelilingi mereka yang artinya mereka sudah keluar dari dunia Kyungsoo.

Suho sujud syukur dan Chanyeol langsung bikin tumpeng.

"Guys...gue baru bertemu pangeran..." ucap Dio dengan mata berbinar-binar, sama sekali ga sadar kalo tadi dia udah menyeret dua sahabatnya ke dunia lain.

"Maksudnya gue kan chagi~" Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya hendak memeluk Dio lagi tapi keburu ditangkis sama raket nyamuk yang dibawa Dio.

"Bukan lo Yeol! Pangeran sebenarnya yang telah nyelamatin gue!" alis mata Suho mengerenyit saat mendengarnya. "Pangeran kesiangan yang ngebuat lo datang terlambat kali" lanjut Suho.

Dio ngedengus "Bukan tau! Jadi gini..." Dio langsung cerita dari awal fanfic ini diketik sampe dia akhirnya ketemu sama Sehun.

"Ohhh" dua sahabatnya manggut-manggut ngerti.

"Hueee ga boleh! Dio cuma milik gue!" rengek Chanyeol childish, ga nyadar sama muka dan badannya.

Suho langsung masukin roti yang dibawa Dio ke mulut Chanyeol biar dia diem. "Tapi gimana kalo orang itu jahat Soo? Lu yakin akan pergi?" tanya Suho khawatir, pasalnya ini bukan sekali Dio mendapat tawaran aneh dari orang yang belum dia kenal.

Mendengar itu Dio hanya mengangguk yakin sambil tersenyum. "Gue yakin hyung! Lagipula dia yang pertama menyelamatkan gue, dia juga sepertinya orang yang baik..." tangan Dio mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan menunjukannya ke depan Suho. "Ini hyung coba lihat tiketnya"

 **SEKAI 'XOXO' LIVE CONCERT**

 **SPECIAL TICKET**

 **MEET YOUR BIAS IN XXX**

 **AT XXX**

Brusshhh

Chanyeol yang lagi sibuk ngunyah makanan langsung menyemburkan semua yang ada di mulutnya tepat di depan Suho.

Kamvret emang

"SEKAI! LO BAKAL KETEMU KAIIII?!"

Dio hanya meengerjapkan matanya imut. "Emm siapa Kai?"

Mata Chanyeol melotot mendengar ketidaktahuannya.

"OMAIGAT DIO LO GA TAU KAI DIA ITU CALON GUE SOO CALON- HMPHHH"

Mulut Chanyeol dibekep lagi sama makanan oleh Dio, kali ini dengan Sushi. "Oh iya, cowo yang suka lu ceritakan ke kita kan?" jawab Dio malas, mengingat celotehan Chanyeol tentang idolanya Kai.

Setelah bersusah payah menelan sushi ukuran jumbonya Chanyeol kembali berucap. "Jangan-jangan yang bertemu sama lu di taman itu adalah Kai?! Duh Dio dia itu idola seantero Korea! Bersama dengan partnernya dia membentuk grup bernama SEKAI" kata Chanyeol dengan semangat yang warbyazah.

"Ha Selcai? gue baru tau ada grup yang namanya aneh begitu..." gumam Dio mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia membeli cd lagu.

"SEKAI SOO SEKAI! YA AMPUN LO GA PUNYA TIPI YAH DI RUMAH! MEREKA ITU-ASADAFHFGJSB HMPP"

Suho kembali menyumpal mulut Chanyeol sekarang dengan- wasabi?

Muka Chanyeol berubah jadi ijo dan dia buru-buru nyari air.

"Yah mereka adalah boyband baru beranggotakan dua orang namja yang sedang naik daun. Gue engga terlalu mencari informasi tentang mereka, tapi lagu mereka memang cukup bagus" Suho menjelaskan kepada Dio. Dia cuma mendengarkan seksama tanpa tertarik sedikitpun. Dio juga heran tumben amat si Suho tau soal beginian, biasanya juga dia cuek juga.

"Gue rasa namja yang menyelamatkan gue itu staff disana sampe dia punya tiket VIP ini" Dio memperhatikan lagi tiket yang dia pegang sambil tersenyum. "Gue engga peduli dengan Selca-"

"Sekai Soo"

"-iya atau siapapun nama mereka. Yang penting gue bisa bertemu dengan pangeran segera~"

Chanyeol yang baru beres meminum segalon air aqua mendekati Dio dengan puppy eyes. "Soo kalo lo ga tertarik dengan Sekainya mending tiket itu buat gue saja, gue pengen ketemu Kai" nada suara Chanyeol dibuat-buat so imut gitu.

Ew.

"Engga ah, gue kan pengen ketemu pangeran! Lagipula gue engga akan nonton mereka. Cuma nyari pangeran aja" jawab Dio bener-bener ga punya clue kalo orang yang dia cari sebenarnya bukan staff disana.

"Anyway lu kan sudah sering ke konser mereka Yeol."

"Tetep aja ga pernah VIP-"

Teng neng nong neng teng nong neng

Bel masuk momotong ucapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Yes udah masuk!" bel tidak pernah terdengar seindah ini di telinga Dio sebelumnya. "Gue akan pergi sore ini guys! Doain gue semoga bisa bertemu dengannya yah!"

Suho hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar semangat Dio dan Chanyeol menangisi nasibnya yang tidak bisa ikut liat calonnya sore ini.

Lagian si Chanyeol ngomong calon mulu, emang calon apa sih?

Calon majikan?

.

.

.

At Gedung XXX

"Waaah besar..."

Disinilah Do Kyungsoo, di depan sebuah gedung konser besar di daerah kota Seoul. Tempat dia akan bertemu dengan pangerannya tadi pagi.

Dio membuka pintu kaca yang ada disana.

Cklek

Brak!

Dan hal pertama yang dia dapat adalah punggung seseorang tepat di wajahnya.

"Pasang mata lo! Gue udah dari subuh ngantri disini!"

Cewe dengan baju yang-ekhem-minim menatapnya dengan sinis. "Appo...maaf, aku tidak melihatmu..." Dio langsung membungkuk ke arah cewe itu sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Cih ulzzang yah, jangan karena lu lumayan manis jadi seenaknya" yeoja yang hendak melampiaskan kekesalannya (karena ngantri dari tadi) ke Dio pun jadi mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat wajah Dio yang mengeluarkan aura aegyo.

Soalnya kalo cewe marahin orang yang lebih manis dari dia bisa-bisa dirinya yang disalahin.

Hmm pengalaman.

"Ha Ujang? Aduh non namaku Dio bukan Ujang..." kesal Dio. Masa seganteng ini dipanggil Ujang sih? Pasti noona ini kebanyakan ke pasar.

Dio pun langsung melesat keluar dari TKP saat melihat banyaknya antrian untuk masuk ke arena konser, daripada dia di panggil Ujang lagi sama orang ga di kenal. Lagian dia ga akan nonton Selca ini, ngapain juga dirinya harus ke dalem.

Tapi bukan berarti dia akan pergi tanpa menemui pangerannya.

Tap tap tap

Namja manis kita berlari-lari menuju belakang gedung itu. "Hosh...hosh...gedung ini sebesar apa sih...hosh" setelah mengelilingi gedung yang sangat sangaaat besar itu, akhirnya Dio menemukan tempat dimana banyak jendela yang menempel disana. Sepertinya jendela itu tersambung dengan ruang staff yang ada.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar memanjat jendela demi bertemu dia?"

Itu sih bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan tantangan untuk uke yang satu ini.

Dio menarik nafas pelan-pelan, mencengkram kuat ujung seragamnya dan bersiap untuk naik.

Semangat 45 sudah ada dalam diri Dio sekarang.

Teng terereng reng~

Dia sampai tidak sadar akan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang mulai mendekatinya dari atas.

"Bring it on! Eh itu apaan ko jat- kyaa!"

BRUGG

Saat Dio mau memasang sabuk pengamannya buat naik ke gedung itu, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit di punggungnya yang bertemu dengan tanah.

"Aduh..."

Dio meringis sakit saat merasa ada beban yang berat ketika dia hendak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hei! Jangan menghalangi jalan dong- Eh?"

Perkataan namja tampan yang ada di atas Dio terpotong begitu melihat orang yang baru saja dia timpa.

Tring tring

' _Woahh hebat kayak boneka...'_

Mata Dio terbuka perlahan menatap namja asing yang sudah beraninya menggagalkan rencana memanjatnya. "Harusnya gue yang bilang begitu! Jangan tiba-tiba jatoh dari langit dan nindihin orang akh..."

Ucapan Dio terhenti ketika menyadari posisi mereka yang cukup intim.

"argh..cepat bangun..."

Seorang namja asing sedang ada di atas tubuhnya, tangan namja itu berada tepat di kedua sisi tubuh Dio seperti mencegahnya untuk pergi

"Ternyata kalau dilihat-lihat, lu manis juga yah..." Kai menyeringai ke Dio lalu lebih mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Ade mau ga jadi pacar abang?"

BLUSH

P..pa...pacar?

"Gue bilang bangun!"

Zrushh

Dio meloncat ke belakang membuat Kai harus terbangun secara paksa dan pantatnya ikut mencicipi tanah. "Itu sakit tau!" ucap Kai mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Emang gue pikirin" Dio merapikan seragamnya, tidak peduli dengan Kai yang protes. Tapi seketika matanya membulat O_O melihat name tag bertulisknan 'staff' yang melekat pada baju Kai.

"Lu staff disini?" ucap Dio dengan mata berharap, reaksinya berbeda sekali dari sebelumnya. "Apa? Staff?" Kai mengikuti mata Dio yang tertuju ke name tagnya. "Ah iya iya, gue staff di sini. lu ga kenal gue?" tanya Kai sambil mengibaskan rambutnya bak model, tebar pesona ceritanya.

Tumben namja ini ga teriak atau ngerobek bajunya pas liat dia seperti apa yang biasanya fans lakukan padanya.

' _Kalo orangnya semanis ini sih hayati rela di apa-apain...'_

Well walupun Kai ga keberatan mau di gimanain juga sama Dio.

Dasar Kkamjong mesum-_-

"Hmm... yang pasti lu staff disini kan?" jawab Dio polos membuat Kai ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon toge. Masa ada orang di muka bumi ini yang tidak mengenalmya?

"Berarti lu kenal dengan Hun kan?" tanya Dio dengan muka berharap dan mata yang membulat. "Hun? Maksud lo Se Hun?" jawab Kai berusaha mencegah tangannya untuk tidak membanting Dio ke tanah lagi. "Wahh jadi namanya Sehun~ Akhirnya gue bisa bertemu dengannya lagi tehee~ gue dikasih ini sama Sehun saat bertemunya di taman" Dio mengeluarkan tiket yang dari tadi dia bawa lalu menyerahkannya ke depan Kai.

' _Inikan Special ticket?'_

"Bagaimana lo mendapatkannya?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di benak Kai. Kalau tidak salah ini adalah tiket super eksklusif yang hanya ada 3 buah untuk konser mereka hari ini, pikirnya. Jika bukan keluarga atau teman dekat Sehun dan Kai tidak sembarang orang boleh memilikinya, sedangkan namja didepannya ini sepertinya bukan keluarga Sehun.

Atau dia hanya fans fanatik yang rela merogoh kocek yang sangat besar demi mendapatkan tiket ini?

"Hehe ceritanya panjang. Bisakah kau mempertemukan gue dengan Sehun? gue-"

DRUG

Kai mendorong tubuh Dio lalu membenturkannya ke pohon besar yang ada di belakangnya. "Jauhi Sehun" Ujar Kai dengan suara yang tajam.

"Duniamu dan Sehun berbeda..."

Entah kenapa Kai menjadi kesal saat mendengar penjelasan Dio. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Kai khawatir Dio adalah orang berbahaya yang dapat melukai Sehun. Terbukti dari tiket itu yang bisa Dio dapatkan dengan cuma-cuma. Dia tidak ingin kejadiaan beberapa bulan yang lalu terulang lagi.

Sreeet

Tangan Kai merobek tiket itu tepat dimuka Dio.

"Jangan pernah datang ke konser kami lagi"

Kai makin mencengkramkan tangannnya ke Dio.

Dio hanya bisa mematung mendengar perkataan Kai yang tiba-tiba itu.

' _Berbeda? Apa maksudnya?'_

Piiip piiip

Kai melirik ke jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya yang menunjukan pukul 3 sore. "Aw _shit!"_ Kai mengumpat lalu segera menjauhkan diri dari Dio, dia memperhatikan tubuh Dio dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya. "Tapi karena lu manis akan gue maafkan kali ini. Mungkin gue bisa mengangkat lu menjadi pelayan kami nanti"

Atau 'ngangkat ke kasur' juga boleh.

Seringai Kai muncul lagi sebelum dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke Dio.

Cup~

HAH

Dengan beraninya Kai mencium pipi kanan Dio tanpa meminta ijin ke empunya, Dio makin membulatkan matanya dan mematung seketika mendapatkan dirinya dicium 2 kali hari itu.

"Bye manis~" kemudian Kai segera berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat mereka barusan. Tubuh Dio langsung merosot ke tanah dengan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat keras.

Orang asing yang tiba-tiba jatuh menghantamnya,

Merobek tiketnya,

Dan menciumnya.

...cium

Degdegdeg

"ITEM SIALAN!" Teriak Dio disela nafasnya, mukanya sedikit memerah. Entah apakah Kai akan mendengarnya atau tidak. Matanya menatap sedih tiket yang sudah menjadi dua robekan saat ini. Padahal tiket ini ingin dia jadikan kenang-kenangan sebagai pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun. "Dunia yang berbeda katanya?" geram Dio kesal. "Dia pikir hanya dengan mengancam akan mengubah keinginan gue untuk bertemu dengan Sehun apa.." Dio dengan semangat perjuangan yang berapi-api berdiri dari duduknya lalu makin menguatkan seragamnya. "Akan kubuktikan padamu item!"

*skip*

Hop hop

Minuman Hop hop /bukan/

Dio berbekal nekat dan rencana balas dendam untuk Kai berhasil memanjat jendela lantai dua yang ada di gedung itu. Setelah hampir terperosot lalu nyungsruk ke kain pel saat memasuki ruangan _office boy_ , akhirnya Dio berhasil memasuki lorong yang ada disana.

Nyelundup ke gedung ini ga semudah yang Dio bayangkan rupanya "Itukan kain pel yang gue injek barusan..." Kata Dio menghela nafas.

Dia udah ngeliat kain pel itu 3 kali dari tadi.

Hasduh-_-

 _A geureonde baltobe himi ppajyeo immatkkaji_

 _Eh, eobseojyeo_

 _Hoksi naega apeungeolkka byeongirado geollingeoni_

Telinga Dio langsung bergerak-gerak dan jempolnya tanpa sadar ikut joget saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing untuknya. Dengan segera kakinya bergerak mengikuti nada itu lalu berhenti saat dirinya mencapai sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan ' _Rehersal'_. Dio dengan berlahan membuka kenop pintunya- Cklek

' _Yesh tidak dikunci...'_

Dio melihat sekelilingnya dan hanya melihat ruang hampa yang gelap tidak berisi apa-apa. "Aneh..padahal tadi gue yakin suara itu berasal dari sini" gumam Dio mencoba mencari apakah ada pintu lain yang berada pada ruangan itu, nihil. "Apakah itu hanya ilusinasi gue saja?"

Piip

Seketika tangannya tidak sengaja menekan tombol hijau yang ada disebelahnya.

Sreet

Secara ajaib bin emejing tiba-tiba ada tangga yang turun dari atas langit-langit ruangan itu.

Seperti yang ada di tipi-tipi itu loh

Dio dengan refleks membulatkan matanya

O.O

Hm leh ugha

" _Hey! Jeongshin charyeo Eojjyeoda ingan naega mameul paetgyeo beoryona~"_

"Ah! Bukankah itu suara Sehun?" merasa terpanggil oleh suara pangerannya, Dio tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung menaiki satu demi satu tangga tangga yang menyambungkan ruangan rehersal dengan ventilasi kecil. Dio memasuki ventilasi itu dengan sekuat hati dan mengehempaskan harga dirinya jauh-jauh karena dia harus merangkak.

Merangkak seperti bayi~

Dio semakin merangkak maju dengan berlahan di antara ventilasi kecil itu sampai pergerakannya berhenti dikala dia menemukan celah besar di depannya.

" _Geurae wolf naegawolf auu~ A saranghaeyo"_

Eh? Itukan Sehun dan namja yang tadi?

TRINGG

Mata Dio sedikit terpejam ketika sorotan lampu diantara celah itu mengenai matanya.

"SEKAI SEKAI SEKAI!"

O_O

Sekarang Dio benar-benar yakin kalau bola matanya bisa keluar detik itu juga.

A-S-T-A-G-A

DIA ADA DI ATAS PANGGUNG SELCA YANG LAGI KONSER!

Seriusan 'di atas'.

Karena posisi Dio sekarang lagi nyempil diantara atap panggung, ternyata ventilasi itu adalah tempat untuk mengatur segala posisi lampu yang ada selama di konser.

Dia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dua orang yang sedang menari di panggung dengan banyaknya fangirls yang sedang menonton sambil teriak histeris. Dia melihat ada papan warna mencolok yang gadis-gadis itu pegang selama menonton dua namja di bawah yang masih menyanyikan beberapa lirik lagu.

SEHUN HEART KAI

SEKAI FOREVER

SEKAI4LIFE

Sekai? Sehun dan Kai?

Jadi Sekai itu grup boyband Sehun dan Kai?

Which means Sehun adalah seorang idola.

"Kenapa gue baru sadar..." bisik Dio merutuki diri sendiri. Pantes aja Sehun bisa sangat tampan tampan tampan gitu, wong dia idol. Ehm tapi napa si item ikut-ikutan juga sepanggung sama Sehun? Ngalangin pemandangan aja-_-

"KYAAA SEKAI"

Tangan Dio menutupi kedua telingannya saat ada seorang gadis berteriak seperti dia akan hamil detik itu juga. "Eh ada apaan-" dan di saat Dio kembali mengintip kebawah, dia dengan jelas melihat 'adegan panas' di sana.

SEHUN SAMA SI ITEM LAGI PELUKAN

Di panggung!

ITU KENAPA LAMA AMAT DAH

Dio menganga sangat lebar sampai dia ga liat ada lalat yang masuk ke dompetnya tapi keluar lagi gara-gara isinya cuma kertas cicilan panci yang belum lunas..

"Woy gue ga rela-GYAAA"

Dan Dio hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri dengan jatuh cantik ke bawah lagi saking _shock_ -nya ngeliat Sekai skinship.

' _Buat semua orang yang sayang gue, i luph u pull mpe mpuss. Jadi tolong bayarin panci gue yang belum lunas'_

Dio pun membuat wejangan terakhirnya kepada author dan para readers yang sempat mampir ke fic ini, dia ga pengen jadi arwah penasaran yang harus ngehantuin si tukang kredit pancinya.

Kan kurang kerjaan banget yah.

BRUGGG

Brushhh

"Aww..."

Sekali lagi mari memanjatkan puji syukur karena Dio jatuh ke panggung yang bawahnya tersedia bantalan besar di tengahnya. Alhasil Dio nyungsep diantara buntelan benda itu dengan bulu-bulu bantalannya yang mulai keluar.

"...Ha?" Kai yang pertama kali sadar akan adanya penyusup asing yang sudah mengganggu acara pelukannya sama sehun

Semua insan mata disana memperhatikan namja yang dengan elegannya jatuh dari langit.

Triing Trinng

Dio bangun dari tidurnya (alias nyungsepnya) dengan terduduk, menatap sekelilingnya dengan mengerjapkan mata besarnya berkali-kali. Bulu-bulu halus yang berasal dari bantal besar tadi ikut terjatuh ke atas kepala namja itu, melekat diantara sela-sela rambut dan seragamnya.

Beautiful

Penampilan Dio bak seorang malaikat yang tidak sengaja membuat suatu dosa yang menjadikan dirinya diusir dari khayangan, terdampar di tengah-tengah palsunya euforia panggung sandiwara kehidupan dan dengan pengukuhan hatinya sendiri terikat dalam perjanjian tak kasat mata bersaksi bisu ini. Menjadikan kehadirannya sebagai kunci pembuka belenggu penuh rantai kedua hati insan manusia yang telah lama usang.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa dia merusak moment Sekai?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat namja secantik ini sebelumnya"

"Dia artis baru? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.."

Dan masih banyak pertanyaannya yang dilontarkan para fans yang ikut terhipnotis dengan kemunculan Dio secara mendadak itu.

Sehun dengan cepat berjalan menghampiri Dio yang masih bingung dengan keadaan disekitarnya. "Hun lu kenal dia?" tanya Kai ikut berlari kecil disamping Sehun. "Dia namja yang gue ceritakan tadi siang Kai" senyum Sehun melirik Kai yang hampir keselek biji Duren mendengar pendengaran Sehun.

' _Berarti tadi gue udah memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk sama orang yang menyelamatkan Monggu? Ah pabbo Kai! Kalo dia benci gue gimana? Eh tapi ga mungkin juga sih, mana ada namja yang mau menolak pesona Kim Kai fufu pasti dia juga terlena~'_ Okay kita semua tahu kalau Kai salah minum obat pagi ini-_-

"Nanti bakal gue ceritakan lagi detailnya, yang penting sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan Dio dulu sebelum dia masuk ke Koreaboo karena gosip berpacaran sama Ire- maksudku karena dia mengalahkan kecantikan Irene" Sehun segera meralat perkataanya setelah mengingat situs gosip Korea yang tidak sengaja dia baca di ruang ganti.

Sehun kayak mama-mama gosip aje..

Hop

"Huaa!"

Dengan entengnya Sehun menggendong Dio ke atas bahunya lalu membawanya berlahan ke hadapan para penonton. "Lihat! Kita kedatangan seorang domba dari atas~" Sehun merekahkan senyumnya ke Dio sambil mengedip ke arahnya. "Apa yang akan para wolf lakukan padanya?" lalu Sehun kembali berbicara ke penonton mendapati teriakan para fangirls yang histeris sebagai balasan.

Muka Dio merah padam

Domba? Wolf?

Jangan-jangan dia mau dikurbanin lagi?

Kan udah lewat coy!

Eh tapi kan bentar lagi tahun baru China?!

Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Sreet!

"EH?"

Badan Dio kini turun dari punggung Sehun lalu beralih pada Kai yang menggendongnya dengan menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan dia sebagai 'The Beauty' pada konser hari ini?"

"KYAAA JANGAN OPPA AKU SAJA!"

Pertanyaan Kai langsung disambit- eh disambut antusias oleh para gadis yang nangis kejer-kejer sambil motong bawang beurem.

"Mari kita nyanyikan bersama lagu encore untuk tamu spesial kita!" Sehun mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas sebagai intruksi kepada staff yang bertugas mengurus musik dibalik layar. Setelah merasa siap, jarinya membentuk lambang 'love' yang dia tunjukan untuk penonton

"LETS MAKE SOME LOVE!"

Panggung tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap gulita tanpa penerangan sedikit pun, para penonton yang ada disana dengan cepat mengangkat lightstick mereka lalu secara bersamaan menyalakannya. Barulah panggung menjadi terang kembali berkat penerangan lautan berwarna perak yang menghiasi arena tempat duduk.

" _Geurae wolf naega wolf auuu- A saranghaeyo Nan neukdaego neon minyeo!"_

Semua orang disana ikut bernyanyi seiring dengan Sehun dan Kai yang berkeliling mengitari panggung sambil tersenyum dan menarikan koreografi dari lagu tersebut. Para penonton terlihat sangat bersemangat. Dio yang ada di tengah-tengah panggung itu hanya bisa menatap kagum pada pemandangan menakjubkan yang ada di hadapannya, lautan perak yang menari-nari. Dia belum pernah pergi ke konser sebelumnya apalagi berada di atas panggung yang sama dengan artis korea tapi satu hal yang Dio yakini sekarang, ini sangatlah luar biasa. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam diri Dio yang menggelitik perutnya, perasaan bahagia yang belum pernah Dio rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Apakah ini rasanya menjadi seorang idola?

' _Pe..perasaan apa ini? kenapa jantung gue berdegup sangat kencang?_ ' Tangannya terus memegang keras baju atasnya untuk meredamkan degupan jantung yang terus memaksa untuk keluar. Tanpa dia sadari Kai mendekatinya lalu menariknya ke belakang panggung di saat Sehun sedang mengambil alih konser.

"Hee lu saking terpesonanya yah sama gue sampe diem mulu?" Kai dengan pedenya memegang dagu Dio untuk menatapnya membuat Dio dengan cepat membulatkan matanya kaget. "Apaan sih item siapa yang mau sama lo!" geram Dio ke namja di depannya, yang diliatin cuma terkekeh geli karena wajah yang Dio coba pasang sesangar mungkin malah ngasih efek yang sebaliknya.

"Lu ngapain disini?"

"Serah gue dong mau kesini atau engga, lagipula-"

"Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun!"

Perkataan Dio terpotong begitu mendengar jeritan fans yang meneriaki Sehun yang sekarang sedang menari solo di depan. Sebuah tarian modern dengan sentuhan gaya konteporer yang sangat halus dibawakan oleh Sehun dengan iringan musik remix dari lagu mereka barusan. Gerakan yang dibawakan Sehun menceritakan seorang manusia serigala yang sedang mencari wanita yang telah mengambil hatinya. Tarian modern yang mewakili sang serigala yang memiliki sifat ganas dan posesif dipadukan dengan gaya konteporer yang dia tunjukan ketika serigala itu bertemu pujaan hatinya.

' _Udara..'_

Sehun seperti udara, dia tidak berwujud ataupun berwarna. Tapi entah bagaimana, dia bisa memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini dengan angin yang dia ciptakan dan mengambil nafas seluruh penonton dalam satu titik, yaitu dirinya.

Kai melirik Dio yang sedang melihat Sehun dengan diam seraya berkata. "Udah gue bilang kan" Kai menarik kepala Dio ke samping agar melihat Sehun lebih jelas lagi. "...dunia kalian berbeda. Sekarang lu ngerti?" Kai melepas tangannya di dagu Dio.

Dio sama sekali tidak mengerti soal perbedaan dunia yang selama ini dibicarakan oleh Kai. Apa itu berarti dia tidak bisa bersama dengan Sehun? Karena dia bukan seorang idola seperti Sehun? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perasaan aneh saat di konser Sekai?

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan hingga dapat membuat atmosfer sehebat itu?

"Berbeda yah.." Dio bergumam pelan. Dia ingin sekali menjawab semua pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya, dia ingin lebih dekat dengan Sehun dan dia ingin kembali merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi yang muncul ketika ada di tengah-tengah panggung.

Hanya ada satu jawaban untuk permasalahannya saat ini.

Perasaan itu- dia ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Hey! Apa yang lu-" Dio mengabaikan Kai yang terus memanggilnya di belakang, dengan langkah mantap dia berjalan menghampiri Sehun di tengah panggung lalu tersenyum manis kepadanya untuk sesaat dan mengambil mike yang ada di tangan Sehun.

Dia ingin bersinar layaknya Kai dan Sehun.

For the first time in his life, Dio never been this sure.

Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menatap ke depan dan memegang mike di dekat bibirnya.

"GUE DO KYUNGSOO 17 TAHUN DAN AKAN MENJADI SEORANG IDOLA"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa ini? new story saat msh ngutang fic lain?! Lets just say this is my sorry gift (?) karena blm dapet inspirasi buat nulis :'v disini semua member exo bkl dapet jodoh XD entah akan jadi official atau crack pairing, yg pasti ini akan menjadi campuran keduanya dan akan ada side story dari couple2 lain. Dio bkl sama siapa? yg pasti ga sama jeksen ;v ada yg mau request pairing? biar dpt inspirasi ;v

Jangan lupa review ching~


End file.
